Just a Try
by emberfawkx
Summary: "Never had I thought that just an unusual meteorite would lead to the war no one had ever seen. " A single mutatung meteorite struck on Earth affected a single peroson leading to a war so advanced that it wasnt expected of Earth to fight back.
1. chapter 1

PROLOGUE

THE DAWN OF A NEW ERA.

Year 2067. Sector 3 was devastated. It was the first full-scale strike by the Resistance against the enemy. Each and every personnel stationed there was brutally killed. Arms and legs strewn everywhere, a few heads lingering around with dead eyes looking over the burnt area as if lamenting the loss of loved ones living in the area, waiting for the Keeper to save them from their hardship. The Keeper never came. Never even came to see what had happened, because I had stayed over and watched each and every direction, waiting for even a sign that the Keeper and Her Royal Guard were coming, even if to cleanse the area. But She never came. Not even a messenger or a scout was sent, even when the message of this heinous act was sent with proof. My guards were standing next to me, taut and attentive, but a bit of uncertainty etched over. But they never faltered, never failed, even when they knew that such slaughter was not condoned by the Imperial Society, the only War-free sector capable of rivalling the power of The Keeper, but only to certain limits. The thought of the "Holy War", as the soldiers had dubbed it, made my mind go over to the first of all causes, the fight over the supremacy of Earth, or Unicron, as has been stated in many parchments of information older than humanity itself, solidifying the existence of life beyond Earth. Beyond Our Solar System. Beyond our Galaxy. Beyond Our Imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

17th October 2035: A Single Spark

"Humans are a very interesting species, unique in every way from the other Earthly life forms. The topmost chain of evolution. But it's the act of self cull that has made humans the most dangerous and volatile species of the Earth. People fight for various reasons, selfishness taking the gold medal in the fight for want. Not survival. No no no! We don't fight for survival nowadays. We fight for desires, things that do not mean a penny for our life, but it means a thousand strikes to the heart when we are unable to acquire it. And this is the prime reason, why humans are so easily seduced by words telling them that they can provide what they desire, they can convey what is it that they miss for a better life, a better world", said Dr. Alice Page, the leading professor and partner to me, The Head Of Department of Human Studies, Dr. Max Rogers, Preparation Centre, High Command, Imperial Society.

Imperial Society, a combined experimental project to monitor differences in the mentality of people from different areas, taken up by a joint committee consisting of over 90% of all countries in the world, is situated on a separate island in The Pacific. It is the pinnacle of education, all types of courses in a single campus, the largest in the whole world, with the best professors and experts in all streams, teaching and making people all the more aware of a controlled work ethic leading to advantages for the both parties, the host and the occupants, the host being our beautiful, or rather once- beautiful planet, Earth. The campus is covered with lush green forestry, and only nature-beneficial methods of upkeeping of the Campus. Filled with the latest technology, and guarded like the most treasured diamond, one would think that the Imperial Society shown to the outside world was just a cover, to hide something going on deep within in walls.

But the irony arises here that, when people think of it as a cover, they dismiss the thought in the fear that they might have gone mad, insulting the only thing that is repairing the home that they have lost. But nothing could be nearer to the truth, about the dark secrets the sector hid in its arms, away from the world.

We were walking through the corridor when Alice said, "So…..?? ". I looked in her direction with a raised eyebrow questioningly. She huffed, " I was asking about how my speech was, _bakayarou_!" Ah, I thought, 'So that's the matter'. I smiled and looked towards her, "You were good, a bit nervous for your first speech, but good. Better than me the first time, I might add". She huffed and turned away, but a smile and a mild blush still graced her face. "Th-thanks for the compliment, sir." Now that surprised me, but not so much. Before I could ponder on why had she used it, a message came on my phone. It contained only 4 words, words that stilled time for a moment, because I had dreaded this day from the moment I had joined this campus -

 **MXE-2 POSITIVE. ISOLATION RECOMMENDED.**

Now why would this shock me? It was a few years ago, before the sudden advancement in the sciences of space and technology. There was a meteor strike in Europe, near a small town near the Alps. Alice was a resident of the town, the only one to survive that extraterrestrial meteor impact, an impact that had killed everyone around it. Not because of the force of impact, but because of the harmful radiation that it leaked for the first week since it's touchdown. So, seeing a peculiarity that no one could understand, she underwent a few tests under the discretion of the UN, hidden under the veil of necessary post-disaster examination. And then, all the tests came negative one by one except the last one, which required a few years of cultivation of her stem cells for the test to complete. The last test was due from the last few days, and for it to show a positive result was an indication that she was affected from the radiation, but not like the others. The MXE-2 test, which was to test for a specific mutation seen in nearby animals who died due to it, but inside her, allowed her body to develop a peculiar resistance to the radiation, and generate a specific material, a new chemical or protein of sorts, that was organic and living, stored in her body, but somewhat seeming "asleep". Confusing, right?

Though dormant, it still was of unknown origin. And that made it a threat. And thus, the instruction. Isolation. This marks the prime function of the "Campus". Under the hood, it is the headquarters of a secret group tasked with maintaining the peace from outside threats. Deep space threats. Aliens?! Funny, right? But its true. The First indication of extraterrestrial life was found in caves. Literal 'thousands of years old' caves. Markings all over the walls, indicating about the existence of intelligence of beings even older than the apes, but much more advanced than us. Pictures depicting knowledge, knowledge about advanced systems out there in the vast universe. And therein lies the problem. A problem present in each and every human being out there. Loss of logic in case of fear. Fear? Fear of death. Fear about something that can't be comprehended by us. Even after gaining intelligence during evolution, the primal instinct for survival, fear in other terms, in case of a superior predator standing in front of you, still takes over the body's own fight or flight response. When fear drives the mind of a human, it creates disasters under the cover of beautiful creations.

That's what you can call the Imperial Society. Using the rare, but powerful elements present in tge meteorite, replicating it and using it, we created a deadly weapon capable of devastating entire existences, under the beautiful creation of a united centre for learning about life. Hidden so safely under a veil of lies, that it's true purpose was to be never found out, until now. Now that the test was positive, the headquarters was to be activated. I started walking at a brisk pace towards the blocked area, a specific area on the south-west corner of a the palace that was blocked to everyone except a select few that had the keycode installed in their memory. Alice struggled to keep up with me, her high heels impeding the job. "What happened? Why are you suddenly in so much hurry? What did you receive in that message?" She started firing questions at a pace of an assault gun at me, her face losing her composure and cool, worried about my sudden change in behavior. I didn't answer her, my mind focusing on just 2 things, the message and the keycode. Still, she kept following me, with a confused yet trusting expression on her face, and this would have indicated me of something more than just partnership between us, had my mind been on the right track. I was distraught, hoping to persuade the Council to avoid detaining her and experimenting on her like some silly unimportant animal.

We reached the main iron-clad doors, all grey and smooth like a perfect multi billion painting, with just a small panel with no keypad, just a black screen. I went over to it, Alice just behind me, confusion and curiosity etched on her face, most probably trying to figure out about how I easily got passed through the 7 security checks placed to stop anyone from nearing this area, and how was I able to change the world's most complicated security program to add her in the exception list for her to cross through those checks without being killed, with me being just a professor of human mentality, or rather, psychology. I put my palm on the screen, and the whole door lit up like Christmas eve, displaying over 10 different tests to verify the person requesting access to what might be probably one of the biggest secrets the Campus was standing on. Its name was Sarah, a computer program with an A.I. system designed to be far superior than anything similar to her on this planet, with systems designed to evolve and adapt every time something new was discovered. But like everything new, Sarah carried a risk of overpowering humanity should her program be corrupted or fallen into the wrong hands, with her being connected to every piece of technology in the world, from space stations designed to weapons building away from the eyes of normal people to a small calculator. So, as paranoia suggests, a kill-switch was created, designed to force dump Sarah's memories, to make her blank once again without deleting her basic protocols. In normal terms, making her start over once again with a free slate. And this kill-switch was then integrated into the very DNA of 5 persons in this world, me being one of them. Now you must know How important I am. Ha!

With each and every test complete, the doors opened, giving way to a lift. With floral designs. Now this was the last straw for the confused girl, and she burst out, "Will you fucking tell me how in the name of God are you able to access this area so easily, and why the fuck are you so stressed, and why are there so many security modules to protect a floral-designed lift!!??" Now that last question made me raise a eyebrow at her again, confusion etched over my face. She lost her temper again, " **If you dare to ever again raise these fucking eyebrows ever again, I am gonna fucking rip them off!!** " And cue, the blush of embarrassment. "S-s-sorry! That's not what I meant!". "Sure you didn't.", I replied, a tiny smile at my face at her childishness and short tempered nature. After all, that was what led me to believe about something in her in the first place. But internally, I knew that this time, it was not childishness, rather something unknown.

"Well, after you.", I said to her, pointing towards the opened lift. She cautiously went in, her primal instincts warning her of something unknown but a bit dangerous nearby. I followed her, and looked over onto the control panel, and spoke only 3 words, "Sarah, objective 1A". A nonsensical hum was heard, but the lift never moved for the next 20 seconds, and then dropped. Literally. Alice started screaming, her mind incapable of making a logical decision on how to save itself, overflowing with emotions in the form of rapidly discharging impulses from the Limbic system, each and every conscious movement shifting over to reflex centres to ease the stress on the brain. And me? I don't think I screamed, though I can't be so sure, because her volume could have surpassed mine any second in my life. So, I might have screamed. Well, who wouldn't have, when they are free falling in a tight metal box into a hole of unknown depth?

And as sudden as was the fall, the stop was also sudden, rattling the bodies of us two. The lights were on again, and a slow hum was heard from across the closed door, waiting for someone to punch in a code on the lit screen on the right side of the door. I kept on looking on to the screen in a trance. But Alice had enough, "Punch in the code, dammit. I don't wanna die so soon!". "Who's dying? It's over, we've reached", I stated. But her crazed look didn't leave her face, and her voice took up a deep tone, as if possessed, " **I said to PUNCH IN THE CODEEEE!!!!** " 'Ah, so it seems the effects have already started. I hope you can forgive me for what I expect might happen to you, Alice.', I thought as I punched in the code onto the screen. It became black once again making us weary that this box will drop again. But the gates opened up, with a dangerous hiss and smoke, and we took in heaps of air as relief to not relive that moment, but no one knew, that falling in a steel box was what they would take any day over what they would experience from now on.

The smoke subsided, giving room to a big hall with a circular table in the center, with chairs all around marked with the names of different countries, most probably the ones on the Joint Committee of this Campus. The last step was still missing. I went over to the biggest screen in the room and called out to Sarah, "Sarah, Final test was positive. Please move Dr. Page into the Isolation Chamber Alpha as per the directives of Dr. Helen Grant. Reactivate yourself into the communication array installed inside me and activate all your Directive 1-Alpha protocols, then summon the World Council. It's time." I hadn't even finished when 2 personnel came and tried to take away the resisting girl. But I stopped them, thinking that she might require an explanation of sorts. But I couldn't say even a word to her while being under the Oath of Secrecy. So I compromised, "Alice, listen to me, l- I am sorry, but it's the orders from people who are responsible for works that are above my paygrade. But they won't harm you till I say so, which I won't. Believe in me, please, and cooperate." My words calmed her, though I have no idea why, and cue her small smile, trying to convey something to me but I could never understand. They took her away with one last command from me to them and Sarah, "Not even a hair of her should be harmed. Otherwise you know the actions of not accepting an order." When she went out of earshot, I spoke to Sarah, "Please summon the Council Sarah. The World is finally going to shit as predicted." But for the first time, Sarah replied, in a soft voice, digital but still seemed full of emotion, "Yes, Commander. She will be safe and unharmed. The Council will be reactivated in 10 mins." I replied, "Thank you, Sarah". Then I moved to the farthest sofa and waited, a single image hovering in front of me, a small smile that spoke big volumes, and I couldn't, being a master at reading people, understand what that smile wanted to convey. Finally the signal was given out, and each and every person to whom that signal reached, they had only a single thought in mind, "Still too soon."


End file.
